Halloween Prompt Fic
by rachello344
Summary: A small group of fic I wrote based on prompt sent to my tumblr. KaiShin/ShinKai with assorted characters coming and going, featuring appearances from: Ran, the Detective Boys (and Haibara), Hakuba, and the Taskforce.
1. A Meet Cute at a Halloween Party

"Shinichi," Ran called, slipping through the crowd to his side, beaming widely. Shinichi smiled, about to compliment her on her Sailor Jupiter costume, when she continued, cutting off his thought. "You never told me you'd started dating someone!"

"I… Sorry, what?" Shinichi asked, frowning. "I'm not dating anyone."

"Huh? Really? But then why would someone's costume coordinate with yours?" she asked, gesturing over her shoulder.

Sure enough, there was a man wearing an all white suit, white cape, and white top hat. His monocle flashed when he turned towards them, someone pointing to Shinichi. The man seemed surprised before laughing, shaking his head, and striding across the room toward them.

"Good evening, Night Baron," the man said, his voice warm and lazy, his gaze heavy. With the brim of his hat pulled down over his face, it was difficult to tell, but Shinichi thought he knew him from somewhere… "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Nor I you, Kaitou Kid. It's a pleasure." Shinichi watched as the man's eyes dragged over the lines of his fitted black suit, taking in the black top hat and cape, as well as the gold-lined black mask keeping his identity somewhat hidden—not that he'd thought anyone here would be fooled for a moment, seeing as he knew almost everyone.

"My friend seems to think we've been dating in secret," Kid said, leaning forward. His grin was sharp with his amusement. Shinichi was somehow positive they'd met before.

"Mine as well," Shinichi said, about to gesture to Ran, only to find she'd slipped away at some point after Kid came over.

"Then, would you like to… sneak away for a bit? Get to know each other better?" The way Kid's eyes lingered on his mouth gave lie to his phrasing, but in spite of that—maybe because of it—Shinichi found himself agreeing. (He could always blame his one drink tomorrow.)

* * *

At some point while they were kissing, Shinichi recognized him: Kaito, the cute barista from the coffee shop near the university. He'd been trying to work up the nerve to talk to him for days, and now, here they were, making out in Sonoko's backyard.

He was so surprised that he couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. Kaito pulled back, smiling curiously.

"Sorry," Shinichi said, smiling widely, "it's just that we've sort of met before."

"Well, if you've recognized me, I think it's only fair…" Kaito removed Shinichi's hat, already reaching for the mask before he froze. Shinichi was about to ask what was wrong when Kaito started laughing in turn.

Shinichi blushed, but pressed on, "Recognized me?"

"I've never met anyone with hair as cute as yours," Kaito agreed, beaming, swooping in to steal another kiss.

"Then, you don't mind?" Shinichi asked, a little dazed, half-wondering why he was bothering when Kaito was obviously content to keep kissing.

"If I didn't muster up the courage myself, one of my coworkers was going to write my number on your cup next time you came in," Kaito said, his own cheeks turning a little red at the admission.

"I've been trying to muster up the courage to talk to you for _days_ ," Shinichi sighed, giving in and pressing another kiss to Kaito's mouth. "It was just so embarrassing after how rude I was my first few visits."

"I thought you were cute," Kaito protested. "It was so early, and you looked so flustered. My coworker said you came back in a few hours later to leave a tip."

"An apology," Shinichi agreed. "I was unforgivably rude to you."

"Well, not _unforgivably,_ " Kaito smirked. "I wouldn't be kissing you still if that was the case. Wouldn't have programmed my number into your phone either."

"What?"

"Was that too presumptuous?" Kaito asked. "I was planning on giving it to you sometime this week anyway."

Shinichi laughed, pulling him into another kiss. It looked like he was going to revoke his earlier statement. It seemed like he might be dating someone after all. Ran was going to be _thrilled_.


	2. Just Passing Through

Shinichi waved the Detective Boys off with a bright smile, closing the door and sitting back down in the living room, scooping his book back up. It was unlikely he'd get much reading done, but he could try.

He was a little disappointed that he wasn't joining the kids this year, but after all the hard work they'd put in decorating his house, the least he could do was actually be there to hand out candy.

The doorbell rang ominously, and he chuckled to himself. Striding to the door, he took the time to shift his expression to one more well-suited to the vampire he was dressed as.

Standing on his doorstep was a young man, probably his age, dressed as Kaitou Kid. Shinichi stifled a snort. The costume was well-made, tailored to fit right and everything. If he didn't know better, he'd suspect this guy might be the real deal.

"Trick or treat!" the man said. Shinichi held out his candy bowl for the guy to choose from.

"Nice costume," Shinichi said while the man chose, giving him another once over. "Looks like the real thing."

"Thanks," he laughed. "Have you seen Kid before, then?"

"You could say that," Shinichi snorted. "Anyway, I hope you have a nice night."

"You, too," the man said, although he looked… unhappy? Shinichi shook the thought off, watching him walk away thoughtfully. Before he could shut the door, a group of kids walked with some trepidation up the front walk. Shinichi smiled as dangerously as he knew how, falling back into character.

He didn't notice the man from before watching him for another moment before dashing off.

* * *

Shinichi wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that the man in front of him—Godzilla, now—was the same man that had come before as Kaitou Kid. There was no evidence, of course; the man's voice and manner were completely different, but Shinichi just couldn't shake the feeling…

* * *

The next time, he—if it was the same man—was dressed as Robin Hood. The time after that, he was a werewolf. And after that, Tuxedo Mask. Although he may have also appeared as Sailor Moon, Kaitou St. Tail, and some kind of princess before that. It was hard to tell, because Shinichi had been pretty sure those people were girls, but…

He did know someone with the talent to make something like that possible, unlikely as it was.

* * *

As the kids were just getting back, rushing inside to start sorting through their candy and get ready for their movie marathon, Kaitou Kid came back up his front walk. Shinichi considered him for a long moment. Maybe it wasn't as unlikely as he thought.

"Any particular reason you've been coming to my house so often?" Shinichi asked, leaning against the doorframe. The man looked a little sheepish.

"Ah, well, it was the only way I could be sure to see you? I thought you'd go trick-or-treating, but you ended up staying in, so…"

"So you came to my house eight times—"

"Nine times," he interrupted. Shinichi shot him a look.

"—nine times, just to see me?"

"Yes? I mean, I hoped you'd recognize me the first time, but you didn't, so I figured I'd just… keep trying?"

Shinichi snorted, shaking his head. "Next time, just ask if you can come in, stupid thief." Shinichi stepped back inside, holding the door open. "Now, are you going to join us for Halloween movies and candy, or are you going to stand out there all night?"

Kid beamed widely, bounding up the steps and into the house. Shinichi rolled his eyes, but led the way to the family room where the kids were already arranged around the TV, piles of candy in front of them.

"Who's your friend, Kudou?" Haibara asked, looking both smug and bored.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito," Kid said, sweeping into a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you don't mind if I join you for your movie marathon."

The kids all shook their heads, smiling at him warmly. Shinichi settled into the loveseat, shooting Haibara a glance. She smirked and started the first movie, refusing to relinquish the remote as he'd expected.

Kuroba sat beside him, an inch of space between them.

Once the kids were engrossed in the first of their movies, Shinichi leaned closer, "Are you sure about this? Giving up your identity like that?"

"I can't exactly go on a date with someone who doesn't know my name, can I? Besides, I trust you." Kuroba shifted a little, closing the inch.

"Kuroba—"

"Kaito," he interrupted.

"Kaito," Shinichi smiled, rolling his eyes. "Will you be sleeping over, too?"

"I'd love to, if you'll have me."

"Well, I suppose I'll have you," Shinichi allowed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, leaning into him and turning back to the movie, ignoring Haibara's insufferable expression. No need to give her the satisfaction of reacting.

When Kaito's arm draped over his shoulder, Shinichi couldn't help but smile, leaning into him happily. Once the kids fell asleep, he'd finally be able to kiss his phantom thief properly. He was looking forward to it.


	3. (Never) Too Old for Fun

"What do you mean, you aren't dressing up?" Kaito exclaimed. The detective boys were standing behind him, like a tiny team of disapproval. Shinichi sighed.

"I mean, I am not dressing up. Kaito, I'm _twenty_. Don't you think we're a bit old to be dressing up?" Shinichi asked, trying to be reasonable.

"Of course not," Kaito scoffed. "Are you too old for _fun_ , Shinichi?"

"Yes," Shinichi agreed flatly. "I've agreed to come with you all, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Even Ai is dressing up," Ayumi cut in. "And she's _sick_ , Shinichi!"

Shinichi snorted. Right, _sick_. More like too lazy to join them. Lucky jerk was going to be sitting in one place and passing out candy with the professor. He was _going_ to stay in and pass out candy, but the Halloween Brigade had apparently decided he needed a fresh dose of fun in his life.

"I'm going to say this once: you can pick your own costume, or I'll pick one for you," Kaito said, his eyes flashing the way they only did at a heist. Shinichi shuddered, but stood firm.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kaito grinned and swept forward, scooping him up and carrying him away before he could so much as protest.

* * *

Shinichi was about 30 seconds from punching Kaito in his stupid, smug face.

"I warned you," he said cheekily. "See, now we match, _Moon Princess_."

Shinichi lunged for his throat, irritated when he danced just out of reach, cape slipping through his fingers.

"I am not leaving this room dressed as Sailor Moon, you _dick_. The other costume that you brought for when I capitulated will do fine instead," Shinichi crossed his arms, glaring.

Kaito laughed, holding up his hands, "You caught me. I brought you a costume I was sure you'd like."

Kaito dropped another smokebomb, changing Shinichi into the other costume. When the smoke cleared, Shinichi sighed in relief. Sherlock Holmes was something he could work with.

When he glanced up again, Kaito was beaming, exchanging his rose and mask for a monocle and a cane. Shinichi considered the options for a moment before he was startled into laughter.

"Arsène Lupin? In that case, am I actually Herlock Sholmes?" Shinichi asked, deeply amused. Kaito beamed.

"Of course not. Only the original for my great detective," Kaito said, sweeping in for a quick kiss. "Now then, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinichi sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"You're going to have fun, Shinichi, I promise. If you don't, what we do tonight is entirely up to you," Kaito said, linking their arms together and winking at him.

"And if I do somehow have fun?" Shinichi asked.

"Then as a reward for my hard work, I would like you to decide what we do tonight."

Shinichi laughed, "If you insist, I suppose."

"I do," Kaito said, pressing another quick kiss to Shinichi's lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too, God help me," Shinichi said, answering Kaito's pout with a slow smile.

* * *

Despite himself, Shinichi had an excellent time. The kids–all dressed as Kamen Yaiba characters–charmed every house they visited. A lot of the adults complimented Shinichi and Kaito on how well made their costumes were and how cute they were together.

Shinichi spent most of the evening smiling, and after they dropped the kids off at the professor's, he spent the rest of the night smiling, too.


	4. Costume Not Optional

Shinichi frowned at the assembled task force, more than a little worried for them. The heist notice had been _very specific_. There was a strict dress code for this heist, namely Halloween costumes must be worn, or a costume would be supplied.

Shinichi was wearing an old vampire costume he hadn't grown out of yet–his Holmes costume was regrettably a size too small–and he'd made sure that Ran was dressed up as well, just in case. Spectators weren't always spared the madness, and given that it was Halloween, Shinichi was sure Kid was going to go all out this time.

He felt bad for the task force. Whatever was coming was doubtless going to be unpleasant for them. Hakuba at least had the sense to come in costume–although, dressing as Holmes might not be the best idea at a heist… (Maybe he was lucky his costume didn't fit anymore…)

When the lights went out, Shinichi braced himself, but nothing seemed to be happening to him. (Although, he thought he might have felt someone press a light kiss to his cheek.)

When the lights came back on, the room was _filled_ with Kaitou Kids. Shinichi checked himself, but his outfit was the same, pointy teeth, dark suit, cloak, and all. No one without a costume had been spared. (As he couldn't find Hakuba in the crowd, he assumed Hakuba had not been spared either.)

Loud laughter echoed through the hall.

"I'll be taking the Spider's Heart with me," the voice boomed. "Unless, of course, you can find me!" His cackles faded out, leaving chaos in his wake.

Shinichi was reluctantly impressed. The amount of time it would have taken to prep the costumes, force everyone to change, _and_ take the gem? Shinichi could appreciate a well-executed trick, even if he thought it was a little over the top.

He was scanning the crowd, thankful that he wasn't also dressed in white, when someone in the crowd groped him. He shot his hand out, grabbing the wrist of the person responsible, but when he pulled, all he had to show for his attempt was a single white glove.

 _That bastard_ , Shinichi thought to himself, following immediately after the cape heading in what looked like the correct direction. The cape led him out of the room and up onto the roof. He probably should have guessed.

When Kid turned around, he was beaming, wide and excited.

"I wasn't expecting you to dress up, detective!" Kid said, clearly delighted. "I figured you'd be a boring stick in the mud, like Hakuba, but you dressed up properly and everything."

"I've learned through trial and error that your 'dress codes' are non-negotiable," Shinichi shrugged. "Though, I'm surprised you didn't dress me up anyway."

"How could I?" Kid asked, looking him over blatantly. "You look _delicious_ already, why mess with a good thing?"

Shinichi took a half-step back, ears burning with the strength of his blush. Kid had the audacity to look more interested, striding quickly across the roof, closing the distance between them.

Shinichi was trying to collect himself enough to sputter out some retort, but Kid's mouth was pressing against his gently. The kiss was warm and sugar sweet–Shinichi melted into it, eyes falling shut.

When the door behind them opened abruptly, Shinichi jolted. Kid just pressed another brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, winking at him before he swept back across the roof.

Before anyone could catch him, and before Shinichi could recover his wits, Kid fell backwards off the roof with a cackle and a cry of, "Happy Halloween!"

Shinichi was so out of it that the first thought that came to mind, far from catching the thief or railing against him was ' _He would make a good Jack Skellington._ '

Shinichi squeezed the bridge of his nose, unwilling to think more on anything that had happened until he got home.

"Kudou! How did you get the gem back?" Hakuba asked, still shooting the occasional scowl at his new costume.

"Huh?" Shinichi glanced down, surprised to find the Spider's Heart pinned to his lapel. "That sneaky…"

"So he returned it, I see," Hakuba said, watching him curiously. "Did anything else…?"

"No," Shinichi cut in quickly. "No, nothing else happened."

"I see. Very well, then," Hakuba allowed. "Why don't I take the gem back to Nakamori? You look a little out of it."

"I am feeling a little off, I suppose. Thank you."

"Of course. Have a nice night, Kudou. We should get lunch later this week."

"That sounds good. I'm looking forward to it," Shinichi smiled.

* * *

When he made it outside after saying good bye to Ran, an arm snaked around his waist, tugging him into a warm side.

"You spent an awfully long time talking with _Hakuba_ ," a low voice murmured in his ear.

"Mm, jealous?" Shinichi asked. "We're getting lunch later this week."

"Are you, now," Kid said, voice dangerously low. "And if I invited myself along?"

"We'd just meet up without you later," Shinichi shrugged. "We are friends, after all. Honestly, no need to be so worried. Hakuba isn't exactly my type."

"Then, who _is_ your type?"

"Don't play coy, it doesn't suit you." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Everything suits me," Kid murmured, stopping their steps and tugging Shinichi into another kiss, lingering and just as sweet as the first. Shinichi sighed and leaned into him, humming contentedly.

"Happy Halloween, Kaito," Shinichi smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Shinichi." Kaito pulled him into another kiss before they resumed their walk home, hand in hand.


	5. Will Change Costume for More Candy

Shinichi watched the Detective Boys argue over which neighborhood to hit next with some amusement, remembering his own arguments with Ran when he was their age. Kaito was watching with a much different expression. He looked like he was _plotting_.

Shinichi shifted his gaze to keep an eye on Kaito. Good things never came of that look.

"Would you say this neighborhood gave the best haul?" Kaito asked the kids.

"Of course," Mitsuhiko answered. "This neighborhood has _three_ houses that give out full-size candy bars."

"And none of them have that gross weird candy," Ayumi agreed.

"And none of them are healthy either!" Genta grinned.

"Then why are we leaving this neighborhood?" Kaito asked. At the kids' confused looks, he grinned. "You mean you guys have never…? Oh, man, this is going to be fun. Shinichi we need to regroup at your house. I have a great idea."

"Good grief," Shinichi sighed, reluctantly following the four excited children and an apathetic Haibara.

They hit the same neighborhood six times before Kaito ran out of costume changes for everyone and before people started getting suspicious. By the third time through, Shinichi and Haibara agreed through mutual flat looks to stay back and let the children have their fun.

Instead, the two of them set up his family room for their movie night. Haibara started getting their snacks together, Shinichi moved the furniture to make room for sleeping bags, and they both made hot chocolate for six.

While they were setting up, they watched the themed group coming and going in new costumes. They were the cast of Kamen Yaiba once, Power Rangers another time, monsters, and a whole host of other things. Shinichi was mostly impressed that Kaito had thought to bring so many costumes in the first place.

When the kids came back in after their sixth loop, beaming and a bit wired, Shinichi ushered them all into the family room to set up their sleeping bags for movie night. Once they were all moving, Shinichi and Haibara carried out the snacks and hot chocolate.

Kaito plucked his mug from the tray and stole a kiss, beaming widely. Kaito followed him back into the kitchen after he'd unloaded his drinks.

"Have fun?" Shinichi asked him, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"A lot of fun," Kaito said, trapping him against the counter. "Missed you when you left, though."

"I'm sure, but I think I would have held you lot back. This is more your holiday than mine," Shinichi said, smiling.

"Maybe, but what's mine is yours, right?" Kaito smirked.

Shinichi felt his face heat in his surprise, smacking at Kaito's chest, "Don't just _say_ things like that."

"Even when I mean them?"

"I will gag you, don't think I won't. I felt your hand in places it shouldn't have been, you know. Using your quick change on me doesn't mean you get a free pass," Shinichi said, voice low and eyes narrowed.

Kaito's grin only grew. "Do you promise? I mean, really, Shinichi, you looked so fetching as a zombie and warlock and vampire, how could I resist getting a little handsy?"

"Kudou, Kuroba, you two planning on joining us?" Haibara called from the other room.

"Be right there!" Kaito called, dropping his head to give Shinichi a long kiss. "To tide me over until the kids fall asleep," Kaito murmured in Shinichi's ear.

Shinichi shook his head fondly, tugging him into the next room and onto the sofa. The kids would probably only last two movies, even with all the sugar in their systems. They could wait three hours no problem.


	6. It's too late

AN: The following few prompts are late additions from Halloween 2016. I hope you all enjoy them, belated though they are.

* * *

Kaito hesitated on the threshold. Shinichi was expecting him, wasn't he? The door was ajar, and Shinichi's shoes were still in the entryway.

Kaito bit his lip, taking a step into the house, then another.

The door creaked shut behind him. He spun around, but there was no one there. Cool metal pressed to the back of his head.

"You're too late…"

Kaito was about to drop to the ground and knock his assailant's legs out from under him, but something squirted the back of his head.

"I was expecting you twenty minutes ago, Kaito," Shinichi said.

Kaito spun around, relief washing through him at the sight of Shinichi dressed as the Night Baron, the mask pushed up off his face. He was holding a water gun.

"I'm surprised I got the jump on you." He pressed the back of his hand to Kaito's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kaito waved his hand away. "I'm fine. You've gotten better at invisible wire. I'm impressed."

Shinichi grinned. "Part and parcel with dating a magician. Ready to go, Kid?"

"Always, my beloved baron." Kaito winked. "I wish you could do something like that to Hakuba…"

"If you set the scene, I won't say no."

Kaito kissed him. "This is why I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." But Shinichi looked pleased.


	7. Prince Charming

Kaito tugged at his high collar, eyes no doubt comically wide. Shinichi raised an eyebrow, as unruffled and cool as ever. "Something wrong, Kaito?"

He shook his head, both to clear it and to say no. How could he tell the person he liked that he made a better prince than anything produced by Disney? The cut of his deep blue jacket and pants accentuated his slim waist and never ending legs. Kaito bit back a pathetic whine.

It didn't help matters that the silver circlet he was wearing was a little crooked, making him look roguish.

Shinichi's eyes trailed over Kaito, slow and methodical, like he was evidence in some complex case. Kaito shivered, even in his coat. There was no way he looked half as good as Shinichi, even though they were dressing to the same theme. Why did Sonoko's party have to be fairy tale themed?

"You look…" Shinichi coughed. "You look nice, Kaito. Ready to go?"

He nodded dumbly, following him out the door.

* * *

"When did the two of you start dating?" Ran demanded as soon as she saw them together.

Shinichi and Kaito glanced at each other, each looking equally perplexed. "What do you mean?" Shinichi asked.

"The two of you look like Disney's first gay princes on their wedding day. So, when did the two of you finally get your act together?" She was smiling, like she hadn't just said something ridiculous.

"We aren't dating," Kaito said slowly. "We just both had the same idea."

Ran furrowed her brow. "The colors are matching, though. There's no way you both did this on accident."

Shinichi coughed, scratching his cheek. "It wasn't an accident. Or, well, not entirely."

Kaito's heart pounded. "What?"

"I knew what your costume looked like, so I made sure mine matched."

Kaito nodded slowly. "If you'll excuse us, Ran, I need to talk to Shinichi alone."

She snorted, "Of course. Have fun, you two."

Kaito took Shinichi by the wrist and dragged him into the Suzuki's coat room. As soon as they were alone, Kaito cupped Shinichi's face and kissed him, feeling half-crazed with relief and hope and more than a little bit of lust.

Shinichi tangled his hands in the hair at Kaito's nape, pressing in even closer.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Kaito said into his mouth, clutching at his coat. "Can't believe you planned this without telling me."

"I thought you'd notice or something before we left but you didn't _say_ anything, you just stared at me and went all quiet." Shinichi sucked on his lower lip, squeezing the back of his neck once. "It was very confusing. I was sure you'd _do_ something, but you _didn't_."

"I didn't know I could, or I would have, believe me." Kaito groaned. "Shit, we could've stayed at your place. We could have been doing this on your couch or something."

"If we make our rounds, we can leave early. I do it all the time."

"Thank God. Those pants do things to your legs, Shinichi. Very good things."

Shinichi laughed, and with one last kiss, he straightened them both up and tugged Kaito back out the door, hands linked between them. Kaito felt dizzy and a little hysterical, laughing even more easily than usual. His smile felt twice as wide.

No one was surprised to see them holding hands. They were even less surprised that they left before anyone else. When Shinichi winked at him, Kaito didn't have it in him to regret leaving their friends early. There was always next year's Halloween party after all.


	8. A Night at a Haunted House

" _Fresh meat!"_ Sonoko called from the front.

Ai smiled, slow and dangerous. She kept her head tilted down and eyes up, confident in the effect her makeup and costume would have on anyone that entered her room.

"Aw, what a cutie," a boy laughed nervously. " _Hi there,"_ he cooed. She almost broke character to snort a laugh. The sarcastic ones were always her favorites to break.

As soon as he rounded the corner, she rushed in on him and his friend. _Kuroba,_ she thought. _Perfect, he looks afraid already. Makes up for Kudou._

Kudou mostly looked amused, eyes trailing lazily over everything, admiring the decorations and her costume in equal measure. She could see the moment he recognized her, but all he did was smile, winking.

Taking it as the cue it was, she launched into her speech.

" _Please_ ," she cried, edging just shy of too close to Kuroba, "Please, sir, you must help me! My mommy is coming and she's going to hurt me! Please save me, sir!"

Kuroba backpedaled, but Kudou urged him forward, stifling his own laughter. "Haha," his hands were shaking where they clutched Kudou's arm; Kudou pressed a hand to the small of his back. "Sorry, princess, no can do."

"You _must_ ," she stepped out of his path, but didn't leave his personal space. She raised her voice slowly, until she was shrieking, " _You're supposed to help me! No one ever helps me!"_ Pulling the knife from behind her back, she grinned with something like mania on her face. "That's why _I had to save myself! I'll just have to kill you like I killed her!"_

The words were still echoing in the small space as Kuroba rounded the corner hastily, right into Masumi's jump scare. The familiar rattle of her can of nails coupled with his desperate shriek was almost enough to set her laughing.

"Kaito, it's _fine_ ," Kudou laughed. "They won't hurt you, remember?"

" _Are you so sure about that?"_ Masumi asked, sharp and menacing.

Kuroba forced a laugh as he faded out of her hearing. She was surprised he was so bad with horror. He was almost as bad as Ran, even.

She scratched her back between her shoulder blades with the knife.

Maybe Kudou had a type after all.

" _Fresh meat!"_ Ai shrugged off her thoughts and got back in position.


	9. But I thought you were--?

"Really, Kaito? Dressing as Kid _again_?" Aoko asked, crossing her arms. "That's surprisingly unoriginal for you."

Shinichi blinked at her in bemusement. "Excuse me? I'm not Kaito."

She snorted. "Yeah, I've heard _that_ before." She walked away, rolling her eyes. Shinichi watched her go, frowning.

This wasn't how he imagined people would react, but he supposed he was nothing if not adaptable. He put on a wide grin, shifting his stance to one more like Kaito's usual posture as Kid.

Of course, his eyes kept straying to the door. Kaito was late, as usual. It was weird that they weren't late together, though…

As if summoned by the turn of his thoughts, Kaito strolled through the doors, cloak trailing out behind him. He was wearing a black top hat, and a very dapper suit (approximately Victorian), and was toying with a magnifying glass. Shinichi's heart beat faster in his chest, and his face felt hot.

The air between them was charged as they both took in their costumes, eyes slow and lingering…

So of course, Hattori ruined the mood, slapping Kaito on the back. "Kudou, you finally made it!" Kaito raised an eyebrow at Shinichi; he shrugged. "Figures you'd come as your beloved Holmes, yeah?"

Kaito seemed to think about something for a beat before smiling, a little shy. "Ah, well, you know me. It's hard to stray from my inspiration, you know?" He scratched the back of his head, shifting into a stance Shinichi recognized from the mirror. He almost laughed.

"Kaito, you came as Kid again?" Kaito asked, rolling his eyes. "I know I said I like the cut of the suit on you, but that doesn't mean you can just wear the same costume every year!"

Laughing, Shinichi took his hand. "I wasn't Kid last year, so it doesn't count!" Winking, he tugged Kaito close and kissed him soundly. Kaito's hand found its way to the back of his neck, the other slipping under his cape to the small of his back.

Their friends whistled and laughed. Shinichi reluctantly pulled away, but allowed himself to take liberties, slipping a hand in Kaito's back pocket. Kaito jumped.

"Oh, come on, Shinichi, aren't you used to his groping by now?" Ran teased.

Shinichi smiled slow and wicked. Kaito crossed his arms, blushing. "Just because I'm used to it, doesn't mean it doesn't still surprise me!"

After a beat, Ran frowned. "You're not Shinichi. When did the two of you switch?"

Kaito's eyebrows shot up. Shinichi shrugged, removing his hand.

"You didn't try to get me to stop," he told him. "And we never switched. I thought it would be funny to come as Kid, but Aoko mistook me for Kaito. I just kind of… went with it."

Kaito nodded. "And I got called Shinichi from the beginning, but I just wanted to surprise him by coming as his favorite character."

"Gross," Shinichi and Ran said at the same time, both laughing.

"Like you can talk, Shinichi," Kaito said, looking him over pointedly. "Dressing as Kid is just as bad, don't you think?"

"I can't believe I mixed you both up," Aoko muttered. "You'd think after all these years…"

Hattori wasn't making eye contact, cheeks red. Shinichi snickered, even as Kaito subtly slipped his hand into his back pocket. He stepped a little closer, smiling and leaning into his side. The party picked back up around them, people coming and going, dancing starting and stopping…

Fun as it was, Shinichi couldn't wait to get home. There were more than a few things he wanted to do with Kaito in private. By the way Kaito was looking at him, he felt the same.


End file.
